Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak
by ILoveMeSomeKeegs
Summary: Bay and Emmett spend a night together after they break up, will this night have consequences that both of them aren't ready for?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok Guys it's me Sarah or Ilovemesomekeegs I wrote many fanfics for PLL and i wrote a one shot for Sab and HOA. So I got the idea for this based on a dream I had the other night. Why I had a dream about this idk but i figured why not make a fanfic out of it. I'm not sure where I want to go with this yeat but if you guys have suggestions or comments then message more or comment on the story:) Hopefully this is good enough I'm not the best writer ever. Enjoy :) Sarah.**

16 year old Bay Kennish broke up with her boyfriend Emmett Bledsoe after breaking up with him because he cheated on her with Simone "Slut"Clair. He came over one night to say how sorry he was. This was a night she will never forget, it was the night she lost her virginity to the guy she thought she loved at one time, but most importantly it was the night their first child was concieved.

She can remember the night perfectly, how he come over to her house and told her how sorry he was, and how if she gave him one more chance she would see he loves her and only her. Bay didn't want to hear any of it she had heard how sorry he was a million times and each time the only thing that she was really hearing was 'Bullshit'. Bay was a loose cannon when it came to her anger, if she was angry at you you would know. She kept yelling at him while signing about how she didn't believe anything he was saying, and that he needed to leave her house. Then instead of talking Emmett did something Bay wasn't expecting. He kissed her. He pulled away afterwards expecting her to slap him at any moment, but she didn't. She kissed him back. And soon their innocent kisses became more intense as they fell back onto the couch in her art studio, then made love for the first time. They both didn't know what it was, maybe their anger fueled their first time, maybe it didn't all they knew was it was what they had been waiting for. Sure Emmett wasn't a virgin but they had both longed for something since they started dating, even when they were broken up and that was to express their love for each other. Afterwards Bay didn't know what to think, what did she do? she just slept with a guy who cheated on her! what was she thinking last night, did she drink to much cherry coke or something and the caffiene went to her head. Whatever it was that caused it, it shouldn't have happened. She got up and quickly got dressed, Emmett looked at her concerned,"Bay what's wrong?"

She put her shirt on and started to sign, "This shouldn't have happened Emmett, we're broken up remember."

"But you can't tell me you didn't feel anything between us when we did that, you know in your heart that we are meant to be together, just please think long and hard about us," he pleaded.

"Fine I'll think about usbut for now you should go."

"Ok," he got dressed and left the Kennish home. He figured it would be best not to argue with her right now, if he ever wanted a chance at getting back together with her.

* * *

It was now 3 weeks later and Bay still hadn't decided what to do about Emmett, he hurt her so much but there was also that sweet side to him that she was attracted to, he didn't push her to make a decision right away and he was willing to wait to move on until she figured out what to do.

Unfortunately Bay couldn't keep Emmett out of her life for good now. Lately she had been feeling sick to her stomach, she had thrown up a few times, and ok maybe she did put on a few pounds. Even though she didn't believe she was, she decided to go buy a pregnancy test, which by the way in case you are ever in this situation, the cashier will give you a dirty look like your something she just scraped off of their shoe. after paying for her test she gave the cashier her famous Bay fake smile and, "Thaaanks".

* * *

She got home and immediately went to the bathroom to take the test, it was times like these where she was glad she drank so much water. She took the test and waited for the results to come back, god this was the longest 3 minutes ever! Toby started banging on the door causing her to jump. "Bay would you hurry up, I know you a girl and everything but a dudes gotta pee."

"Toby there are 4 bathrooms in this house go find another one I'm busy!"

"Gosh why are you so moody," he mumbled before walking away.

Well I guess she was about to find out why she is so moody; the timer on her phone beeped and she picked up the test, and there it was clear as day that little pink plus sign that people either hate or love, she was undecisive about it, everything was happening at once and it was stressing her out, so she did the only thing she could really do, cry.

**A/N: Sooooooo what do you guys think? Love it or Hate it? My updating days are Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday nights, and Saturday and Sunday mornings. Now idk if I will update this story every single one of those days it depends on if i can think of a new chapter idea or not. well anyways Follow, Favorite, and Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really wish I could update more but i had work friday and saturday then i had homework up the butt so i really didn't have any free time. And OMG you guys 1 day til the finale, whos excited? ME! whos also sad? me :( I wont know what to do with my life after this i mean i will actually have to do hw. anyways enough of my babbling heres chapter 2!**

Bay was dumbfounded she didn't know what to do, she needed to tell someone but who could she tell that wouldn't freak out on her. Daphne would be supportive but hello she hasn't been the best at keeping secrets she always cracks, Emmett would probably try to marry her or something crazy like that, any of her parents would freak out. Bay's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Toby standing there, (Well I guess shes telling Toby). "Hey Bay I was wondering do you know where dad keeps his good cologne?"

Bay started to talk but she stopped when a better question came to mind,"Why do you need dad's cologne." She raised an eyebrow.

Toby blushed and looked embarassed about his crush on Nikki,"Uh I..just want to smell nice for uhm...the band you know new band, new look, new smell."

Bay didn't buy it,"Uh-huh anyways I kinda need to tell you something important but you can't tell anyone. and Toby I mean anyone or else it will be like the lemon bars and I will shave off your eyebrows in your sleep."

"Ok, ok geez cut me some slack, who would I tell anyways." he sort of chuckled.

Bay motioned for him to come in her room and sit down and then she shut the door," Alright now that your sitting down, uhm... I'm a...Pregnant, and it's Emmett's baby."

Toby looked stunned,"Ok I'm gonna kill him be right back."

Bay pushed him back down," No your not as mad as I am right now at Emmett it's not going to do any good for the baby."

"Ok well what are you going to do?"

Bay sighed,"Well I am not for abortion, I don't really want to give up my baby and I really don't want to raise a baby with a guy who broke my heart."

"Ok well that sounds like the sister I know," He smiled "But whatever you decided I will support you."

"Thanks Toby."

"No problem sis," He walked out of her room and she began to think about her options.

Abortion was out of the question she couldn't do that to a child. Adoption was always an option however she didn't know if she could carry her child for 9 months and then just give them away. If she kept the baby financially she would be ok but she didn't know if she wanted to get back together with Emmett, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to raise a baby with him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was from Emmett "Bay I just wanted you to know that whatever you decide about our relationship that I will still care about you."

Seriously Emmett what the hell, she thought why does he always do this to her, she wants to be madd at him but she can't with this baby and when he is all nice to her. She sighed she didn't know what to do, she needed to tell him but just not now.

"Everyone family meeting now!" John yelled from downstairs.

Oh god what does he want now Bay thought as she went downstairs.

"Bay sit down." Her dad said pointing to the couch.

"Uh what is this about?"

Once everyone arrived John started talking,"I found this pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can and it's not Kathryn's so who's is it?" He looked around.

"Well I think I'm safe," Toby laughed.

"This is not funny Toby this is serious. Now does anyone want to speak up about it?"

Everyone including Bay said it wasn't theres but obviously it was someone's. "Ok then if no one wants to tell me,"It's mine." Bay spoke up,"I had sex with Emmett 3 weeks ago and we didn't use protection." Bay stood there waiting for someone to say something but all there was, was silence. "Someone please say something"

"Bay Madeline Kennish how the hell could you be so stupid." John said angrily.

"I'm not stupid dad I made a mistake just like everyone granted it may not be the same mistake but making a mistake doesn't make them stupid."

"What do you want to do will the baby Bay," Regina said trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know yet but be mad at me all you want just to tell Emmett yet and don't take it out on him I can do that myself." She stated.

"Well Bay whatever you decide we will support you and just know that we love you and I will make you an appointment for the doctor tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

Instead of Bay going back to her room she decided to tell her parents she was going to the art store when really she would be telling Emmett about the baby. She texted him once she reached his house to meet her outside. A few minutes later he walked out the door and greeted her. "Hi Bay how are you."

She just stood there thinking about how to say that shes pregnant."Uhm there is something that I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it."

"Uhmm I'm a sorta currently 3 weeks pregnant, and it's yours." She spat out.

The color literaly drained from his face ,"are you serious?"

She nodded,"I need to know that you will help me raise the baby if I decide to keep it and i need you to be supportive and sign the papers if I want to give the baby up. And Emmett it is my decision your not the one who has to carry this baby for 9 months ok. So whatever I decide I need you to go along with me."

"Ok but I want to go with you to your appointments and I want you to know that I will support you no matter what but I would like to keep it, but it's whatever you want."

"Alright, the first appointment is tomorrow I will text you the time later, and thank you Emmett for being supportive,"

"No problem."

**A/N: So I hope this was long enough for you guys I try to make these long but everytime I think they are they really aren't so ya but I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions i.e. baby names/genders whether she should keep or not and etc. Also check out my other stories, Meeting Malcolm, Before They Were The Cavanaugh's, and PLL Years Later as well as my many one-shots. Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews guys keep it up and i will keep trying to update faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

**A/N: Im so sorry for not updating sooner i didnt have internet and i have been working like crazy so i just havent been able to write so i will make up for it by making this chapter long :)**

Bay smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock, she was happy that she didn't have to go to school but she wasnt happy that it was so she can get an ultrasound done for her pregnancy. She is still in shock that she is pregnant, shes only 16 she had didn't want to be a part of that statistic, you know the one where teens get pregnant at 16 and everyone thinks they are sluts even though most of the kids only do it one time. Ya she knew that it only took one time but still she isn't some low class whore that someone picked up on the side of the street, and was paid for having sex with them just so she can buy weed, booze or whatever they hell it is they buy. She was just a girl who made a mistake but of course thats not how life works. She got up out off bed and went over to her closet to pick out something to where, however nausea came over her and she ended up in the bathroom instead. It was miserable, she couldn't imagine doing this for months. Her mom heard her and went in to comfort her while she was sitting on the floor. "Bay are you ok," she said rubbing her back.

"I'm pregnant of course I'm not ok." She snapped at her mom who understood the moodswings and being irritable.

"I know but it will get better, I promise, once you see your baby on the screen you will fall in love instantly."

"Ok but that doesn't help me with the whole Emmett thing and then the nausea and vomiting and me getting fat and just everything is going to change and I'm scared Mom what do I do?" She said wiping away tears.

"Well Bay adoption is always an option but like I said we will support you no matter what."

"I just don't know if i can give up my baby but i dont know if i want to keep it either."

"You don't have to decide now but you do have to get ready so we can go to the doctors."

"Ok," she said getting up,"oh by the way mom Emmett is going to meet us there he wanted to be a part of the appointments."

"Ok well then i will make sure John and Angelo don't go." Kathryn smiled

Bay laughed," Ok I'm going to get ready, meet you downstairs in a few."

"Alright"

Bay walked downstairs in grey sweatpants, a plain t-shirt, and sneakers. "Mom this sucks nothing fits me i feel like a fat cow and whats worse is im only going to get fatter." Bay huffed.

"Well I wish I could tell you that you could have a baby without gaining so much weight but I can't I'm sorry." She tried to cheer her up,"However we could co shopping for maternity clothes."

Bay half smiled,"Yay fun."

"It will be and we can get some clothes for the baby too."

"But I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet and I don't know if I'm keeping it or not."

Kathryn felt bad for her daughter because she didn't know how to help,"Well we can wait on the clothes then but lets get going so we aren't late for your appointment."

Bay slowly followed her mom to the car, then got in."So mom does it hurt at all?"

Kathryn was confused,"What do you mean?"

"Well any of the pregnancy but mainly delivery."

Kathryn chuckled,"I will be completely honest Bay, everyone handles pain differently. However its way more fun getting it in then it is getting it out."

Bay started laughing,"Oh my gosh mom I can't believe you just said that."

"What?! It's the truth. Why, was it not so good with Emmett?"

"Ok it was my first time so I didn't know what I was doing so I was nervous and I don't know if it was good or not."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"What is this 20 sex questions." Bay semi chuckled.

"Ok fine I wont ask anymore, mainly because we are already here but don't doubt there will be questions later."

"Fun."

They got out of the car and saw Emmett by his bike waiting, he smiled as they walked up and he waved to both of them. "Ready to go in?" He signed.

"As ready as I will ever be." Be said and signed and they walked in there.

They signed in and sat down until her name was called. Emmett picked up a birthing book so they could look at it together. "That's so cool, that's what our baby looks like now." He signed

"Correction Emmett our baby is way cuter than that." She stated.

He smiled,"Oh right of course way cuter but only because it has a beautiful mother."

She blushed,"No no that's not true."

"Yes it's very true trust me i know these things."

She leaned in the kiss him but was interupted by the nurse,"Bay Kennish"

Damn, she thought,"Right here."

"Oh honey you and Emmett go ahead by yourselves this is the first ultrasound it sound be just you two." Kathryn said.

"OK." Bay and Emmett walked hand and hand back into the office following the nurse. Once they got to a room Bay sat down on the table and waited til the nurse was ready.

"Ok Bay so this is your first pregnancy right."

Bay interperted what the nurse signed to Emmett,"Yes it is."

"And you are the father?"

"Hi I'm Emmett nice to meet you."

"He says it's nice to meet you." Bay told her.

"You too." "So we are just going to check to see how your little one is developing can you lay down on the table and lift up your shirt."

Bay did so and Emmett couldn't help but find himself staring at Bay's stomach, amazed at the fact that he and Bay created something together and it was now growing inside of her. He looked up at the screen once the ultrasound was visable. The nurse moved around the wand until she got a clear picture of the baby. "And there is your baby."

Bay was shocked,"omg that's amazing, it's so tiny."

Emmett kissed her hand as he held it then he said,"I love you."

"Ok you are about 3-4 weeks along and your baby looks pretty healthy so far. We will clean the gel off of your belly and then you can go schedule your next appointment and I will print out these pictures for you." The nurse said while wiping off Bay's stomach.

"Thank you so much." Bay said and Emmett helped her down from the table. They walked to go make their appointment and while they were filling out the sheet the nurse came back with the photos.

"Congrats again you two."

Bay kept a copy of the photos and gave the others to Emmett,"Wow I still can't believe that thats our baby. Can you imagine Emmett only 36-37 weeks and our son or daughter will be here." She smiled.

"What do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know I think I will be happy either way. I know if we do have a daughter she will be wrapped around your finger won't she?"

Emmett smiled and nodded,"well what do you expect our child is part me and part you, how can it not be wrapped around my finger."

"Very true. Oh I forgot to ask how did Melody take the news?"

"Well, she took it so well its almost like she doesnt even know," he smirked knowing that she wasn't buying it.

"We are telling her now ok, she needs to know and she just started to like me again, I don't want her to have a reason to hate me."

"Ok we will go tell her."

"Ok"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

**A/N: so i haven't had alot of reviews for this story yet, do you guys like it should i continue, if you guys have suggestions please let me know i always get writers block haha.**

Emmett, Bay and Melody sat around the kitchen table having lunch, they were planning on telling her that they were expecting they just didn't know how. "So I know you guys are back together, how did this happen." Melody asked.

Bay and Emmett looked at each other not knowing what to say so Bay did something on an impulse. She pulled out the ultrasound pictures, and handed them to Melody. As time past they knew that Melody would have something to say about it. Melody looked up and said,"Seriously guys, Emmett what did I tell you about being careful and you Bay you should have been on birth control or something."

"Your right and it was a mistake that we didn't use protection, but this baby isn't a mistake we both want this baby and love this baby." Bay said feeling like she was going to throw up after that.

"Ok you guys here's the deal I'm not happy that this happened but it did and I am going to support you, ok?" Melody replied.

"Thanks Melody." Bay smiled.

"Now how is my beautiful grandbaby doing?"

"Great, the doctor said everything looks perfect, our next appointment is in a couple of weeks if you would like to come."

"I would love to come." Melody smiled but decided she better asks the questions now that have been heavily weighing on her mind."Ok so you guys are planning on keeping the baby, I don't mean to ruin your joy right now but what are you guys going to do, are you going to move out and live together, live here, live at your house, or keep the living situation like it is."

"We haven't thought about that mom but it is something we need to discuss."

"Ok but I'm just saying if you really want to keep the baby make sure you have everything planned out and its what you really want."

"I know and we will I just want the best for our baby."

"So do I and I will support you guys no matter what." Melody smiled.

"That's what my mom said, its nice to know we have full support."

"Alright well I'm going to let you guess talk see you later," Melody said then left the room.

Bay and Emmett both sighed,"Well that went better than I thought." Bay shrugged.

"I think she supports us but I think shes more upset then she let us see." Emmett added.

"Ya maybe but for now I guess we should just talk about what we are going to do, I mean seriously are we going to be able to keep the baby?"

"I think we could in all honesty, it's not like we are getting kicked out and even though your mom can help financially we would need jobs and I think your mom could find something for you, and carlton always wanted my help in the auo tech department."

"So what are you saying Emmett?"

"I'm saying if you want I think we could keep the baby, it will be hard yes but I think we could do it."

"I would love to keep the baby and I'm glad you do too."

Emmett pulled her into a kiss,"I love you and our little peanut."

"I love you too, and our little peanut." Bay smiled and kissed Emmett again.

**A/N: ik its short but oh well the next one hopefully wont be. Im going to skip ahead a few weeks to when bay is starting to show and kids at school are finding out. Please please please review i dont know if people like my story or not and if i should continue so please review and let me know if i should :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

_4 weeks later..._

Bay was putting some books in her locker when Toby came up to her."Hey Bay." She sensed some tension in his voice.

"Toby, what's going on?" she hesitated asking.

He sighed,"Well people are kind of talking about you."

"Oh please Toby, someone is always talking about someone at this school, what else is new." said sarcastically.

"No I mean they are talking about how that shirt that your wearing shows your baby bump."

Her eyes got really big,"WHAT! WHO!"

"I don't know Bay but it doesn't matter because you can't really do anything about it, you are having a baby and you are going to get bigger."

"Thanks Toby I didn't know that," She snapped back.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you can't ok, so just leave me alone, me and Emmett can handle this ok?"

"Alright," He agreed only because he knew it was the hormones talking.

Later on that night...

"Mom I'm going to my doctors appointment, Emmett is going to meet me there." She yelled.

"OK honey be careful."

She didn't want to tell her that Melody was going because she was afraid her mom would be upset that she couldn't go, she thought it would be a good bonding thing for her and melody.

Bay got in the car and drove to the doctors office. When she got there like she greeted Emmett and Melody and they walked inside.

The office was packed with screaming kids, it was sort of a reality check that in 7 months she would be having a baby, this just made her more nervous than she already was. She looked over at Emmett and started telling him about her day,"Emmett do you think I'm getting fat and ugly."

"Bay your not fat your pregnant and you are going to get bigger, its what happens. As for ugly, you are far from it, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid my eyes on."

Bay laughed,"Thanks." Emmett put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder while he played with her hair, she feel asleep pretty quickly.

"So Emmett I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for sticking by Bay, most guys would just hump then dump."

Emmett looked at her weird, "Ok mom no comment on that, but thanks"

"No problem and when she wakes up I'm going to let her know that I'm proud of her too, it takes alot to be a teen mom." Melody smiled then started looking around trying to hold back from asking something.

"Mom go ahead, ask what you want to ask."

"OK! Well I had some ideas for baby names, but of course I will her yours first then I will give some suggestions."

Emmett nudged Bay knowing she would want to be a part of this conversation,"Hey sleepy head, my mom was talking baby names and I figured you would want to join us."

Bay's face lit up like a christmas tree,"OK! So for a girl I really like Julianna, Caitlyn, Anya or Victoria and for a boy I like Owen, Lucas or Jack."

"What about you Emmett, what names do you like?" Melody asked.

"I really like Julianna, Anya and Jack but I also like Cierra, Hannah, and Angelina and Nathan, Toby, and Keegan." He smiled.

"Oh I really Angelina and Keegan, ugh this is so hard there are so many cute names." She pouted.

"Hmm if I may I really like Anya, Julianna, Nathan or Toby, But Bay why dont you ask your parents as well they came up with a beautiful name for you, they will know thw best name." Melody smiled.

"Bay Kennish!" A loud annoying nurse called.

They walked back to the room and Bay got up on the table. "So Bay you are 2 months along now right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes about 10 weeks to be exact."

"Ok well lets get a look at your baby and she how everything is doing in there." The nurse began moving the wand over her slight bump on her stomach."Alright there's your baby , The baby is alittle small for this age but will probably catch up, we will just monitor the baby more."

"Ok." Bay sounded nervous, she didn't want anything to go wrong with her baby.

"Well you should be all set, here are your pictures."

"Thanks." Bay said as the nurse walked out. She looked to Emmett and started crying,"Emmett I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Don't worry the baby will be fine and if he/she is on the small side well good things come in small packages."

Bay laughed,"Ya I guess your right." She looked at Melody,"How didyou like seeing your grandchild for the first time?"

"It was amazing I'm so happy for you guys."

"Come on Bay lets get you home." Emmett helped her off the table.

"Emmett I love you, you are so good to me."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed Bay before heading home.

**A/N: Ok so we are going to have a poll for names here are your options**

**Girl- Julianna, Anya, Caitlyn, Victoria, Cierra, Hannah, or Angelina.**

**Boy-Owen, Lucas, Jack, Nathan, Toby, or Keegan**

**Just comment on what name you want and the winner will be revealed when she has the baby :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

_The Next Day_

Bay and Emmett decided to do what Melody said and ask everyone else what names they like. Everyone sat down in the living room as Bay began to speak. "Alright guys we called you hear because we want you to tell us your favorite names because we are having a hard time picking one for the baby."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Daphne asked.

"No we dont we should know in about 10-12 weeks."

Bay began to talk again "Ok so do you guys have any name suggestions?"

"I like Vivienne for a girl and Bentley for a boy," Daphne said.

"I like Zac for a boy and Jessica for a girl." Kathryn said.

"Anyone else?" Emmett asked.

"I think the names you guys picked out already are nice." Regina said.

John and Toby both shook their heads no.

"Ok well we will take those into consideration." Bay smiled.

_3 months later_

Its christmas time and the Kennish, Vasqez, and Bledsoe families gathered at the Kennish home. Bay was now 5 1/2 months pregnant and getting bigger each day, which she didn't like by the way. "Ugh I feel like a balloon."

"You look like one too." Toby smirked.

"Oh Ha-Ha Toby your hilarious."

"Bay you do know your going to get even bigger right?" Kathryn said.

"Don't remind me."

"So have you and Emmett decided on a name yet for a boy or a girl?"

"No we still don't know it's hard there are so many good names."

"I'm sure you will think of something."

_Dng-Dong_

"That's probably Melody and Emmett, Bay can you get the door."

"Sure."

Bay opened the door and welcomed them inside.

Emmett pulled her into a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled then waved to Melody. "Come on in we are just about to open presents."

Everyone gathered in the living room around the tree and began exchanging gifts. Kathryn got Toby a new guitar that he has been wanting, she got Bay some art supplies, she got John a sweater that said "this is my ugly christmas sweater on it", she got Regina, Melody, Adrianna and Angelo gift cards to their favorite places, she got Daphne some cooking supplies with her name on them, and she got Emmett a book on photography. Then each person after that presented people with their gifts. Emmett saved Bay's for last, he bought her a heart shaped necklace that had Bay and Emmett Forever engraved on it. Bay being emotional started tearing up as she thanked Emmett for her necklace and kissed him.

Bay wiped her eyes and made an announcement,"Ok guys Emmett and I have one more surprise for you, and don't open them until we tell you to." She and Emmett passed out boxes to everyone. once they were all passed out Bay said,"Ok now open."

Everyone gasped as they opened it, "omg" everyone said.

In each box was a picture of a sonagram of Emmett and Bay's baby that had 3 little words on it...It's A Girl!

"Everyone read the back." Emmett said.

Kathryn read outloud while everyone read it,"Dear family I can't wait to meet everyone when im born sometime around March or April, Love Anya Vivienne Bledsoe." "Oh honey thats a beautiful name."

"Ya I like it," Melody said.

"Me too." Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks guys we found out last week and we thought we would surprise you, we are so excited." Emmett said.

"Ya now Emmett is going to have he little girl that will be wrapped around his finger." Bay laughed.

"We are happy for you guys," Regina said.

"Congrats sis, and Congrats Emmett."

"Alright everyone lets go eat." John said and everyone walked into the dining room.

**A/N: ya so ik this chapter sucked but oh well. sorry if you guys didnt like me skipping so far ahead i just dont like reading/writing fanfics where the pregnancy goes on for like 20 chapters or so. I also apoligize for not updating in awhile I have been sick since the 25th of november with bronchitis and ive had so much makeup work from missing so much school. I will try and update as soon as I can. As always pleasee review fav and subscribeee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

Chapter 7

Now that Bay and Emmett knew the sex of their baby, they decided that they would go shopping for clothes. They went to a store that Kathryn recommended that weren't to expensive and donated a portion of their profits to charity.

Bay and Emmett walked hand and hand into the store, they were slightly overwhelmed by everything in the store, they weren't exactly sure everything that they would need. When they walked in they were greeted by a cashier while Bay interperted for Emmett, "Hi welcome to Baby 2 Be**(This name just popped in my head haha)** what can I help you with?"

Bay chuckled,"Everything we are kinda new at this."

"First time parents I'm assuming?"

"Yes." Bay and Emmett said.

"Ok so do you know what your having yet?"

"Yes we are having a little girl," Emmett said proudly.

"Aww little girls are the best, but they can be challenging at times, I have 4 of them."

"We are excited."

"I'm glad, now let me just show you some strollers, cribs, and some adorable clothing."

The cashier showed them to the clothes first,"So here is our girl clothing and other cute things."

Bay was like a kid in a candy store everything she saw she loved. "Oh my goodness this dress is so cute, OH! and it comes with a matching hat." Emmett couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend. "What?" Bay questioned.

"Oh nothing." He smirked and Bay blew him off.

Emmett started looking around the store and something caught his eye, a pink blanket with a duck on it and you were able to have your babies name put on the blanket. He ran back to Bay with the blanket in hand," Bay look at this isn't this cute."

Bay chuckled,"aww yes its adorable we have to get it."

An hour later Bay and Emmett gathered everything that they found for the baby and headed for the checkout line. "I see you guys had a fun time shopping." The cashier said.

"Yes there was so many cute things I thought Bay was going to go nuts in here," Emmett said as Bay interperted then playfully slapped him shoulder.

"You two are a cute couple."

"Thanks" They said.

"Ok so your total is $85.50, and you are wanting to get the blanket customized right?" They nodded. "Ok and what was the name you wanted to put on the blanket?"

"Anya, A-n-y-a, Vivienne, V-i-v-i-e-n-n-e, Bledsoe, B-l-e-d-s-o-e." Bay told her.

"Thats a cute name." She smiled."Alright you guys are all set."

"Thank you and we will come back to buy the furniture when my dad lends us his truck."

"Alright, have a nice day and congrats you guys."

"Thanks."

Bay and Emmett loaded up Bay's car and drove back to her house. Once they arrived back Kathryn of course begged to see what they bought, then Bay and Emmett went upstairs to put the clothes away.

Emmett sat on the bed with Bay helping her fold clothes. "Emmett I can't wait for our little girl to get here, I thought I would be scared and I probably will be when we first bring her home but I'm really excited."

"Me too babe,"Emmett said and kissed her.

Bay held up an outfit to her stomach imagining her daughter wearing it. All of a sudden she felt Anya kick her,"I think she likes it, she just kicked me."

"Can I feel?" Emmett asked. Bay put his hand on her stomach and he felt 2 little kicks."Wow that's amazing."

"I know." Bay smiled.

"Only 3 1/2 months til we get to see our daughter." Emmett said. "I bet she will be as beautiful as you."

Bay blushed,"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "And I love you too Anya." He kissed Bay's stomach.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I wasn't sure if I was going to update tonight or not I had a bad night at work and alot of HW so you guys got a special treat, two updates in two days :) I'm sorry for not updating my stories as much as you or I would like too but with work and everything it makes it hard for me to write or even feel up to writing, but when winter break comes my goal is to update at least one story a day. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Joy and Heartbreak

**A/N: So lets be honest here, I didnt even attempt my goal during winter break haha and I know you always hear it that i have been busy and ya so anyways im going to update all my stories today(this story, PLL Years Later, Meeting Malcolm, and Before They Were The Cavanaughs)**

_Chapter 8_

"NO EMMETT!" Bay screamed and signed to him. "You can't put the dresser over there it won't look right in proportion to the crib and the changing table."

Emmett gave her a dirty look,"Well excuse me for not knowing anything about interior design."

Bay started crying," I hate you Emmett your such an asshole!" Bay turned around and began to walk out

Emmett caught her before she left the room,"Bay I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I love you so much and I hate when you cry." he pulled her into a hug.

"No I'm sorry Emmett my emotions are all over the place and I'm fat and I just don't want to be pregnant anymore and don't even get me started on how sore my feet are and how tendor my nipples are."

"Well can we talk about your boobs then." Emmett said trying to be funny

Bay punched him in the shoulder," Shut up Emmett!"

"Hey! It's not my fault they are looking good."

"You are annoying."

"Ya but you love me."

"Well I guess no one else will if i don't." She smirked.

"I'm very offended Bay, well I guess someone isn't getting lucky tonight." Emmett walks out of the room.

"uh-oh better go fix that." Bay runs out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

_The next morning_

Bay and Emmett woke up in each others arms on the couch in her art studio, this is where they ended up after their little fight the night before. Bay turned towards Emmett, "I find it funny how everytime we have a fight we end up having sex in my art studio."

"Ya and the first time we did it we were blessed with that beautiful baby you have inside you."

"I still can't believe I got pregnant the first time I had sex, I blame you for this."

"For what my good DNA I'm sorry I can't control that I have winning swimmers."

"Eww Emmett seriously, your gross. Well at least I know I cant get pregnant, too late for that."

"Ya but hey think about it this way, when you hold our baby for the first time none of that other stuff will matter."

"I know it wont matter" she smiled "Maybe we should get dressed now before someone comes looking for us."

"Good idea"

* * *

"Mom, me and Emmett are going to go out for alittle bit."

"Ok just be careful, you have my granddaughter with you and be home by dinner time."

"OK"

"Oh and Bay the next time you and Emmett want some alone time, I suggest when me and your father arent working on your brothers music studio."

"Well thats embarassing haha alright I will make sure next time."

* * *

Bay and Emmett were walking down the sidewalk of the flea market looking for bargins on any cute baby things. Everything was going ok until Simone Slutclaire showed up. "Hey Emmett, Baby Mama youve gotten rather, well lets just say youve put on a few pounds."

"Simone it's not a smart idea to piss off a hormonal pregnant person ok"

"What I'm just saying you have put on a few pounds thats it."

Emmett stepped in front of Bay and his unborn daughter, "Look bitch no one wants you here so why don't you just walk away."

"As if, so Bay I heard your having a Girl, thats sweet shes going to be a slut just like you."

"Excuse me" Bay and Emmett said at the same time.

"You heard me, your a slut!"

"Oh Hell no, Emmett move out of the way, this bitch is mine." She pushed Emmett aside and lunged for Simone.

Emmett reacting quickly pushed the two girls apart,"Stop this seriously, Simone you need to leave us alone and walk your skank ass home ok, Whatever grudge you have with Bay ends today. Just don't talk to us or even come near us again. Oh and if you ever saw anything about our daughter again I will come find you and I will personally beat you into next week, ok? Get it? Got it? Good! now go die in a hole."

With that Bay and Emmett walked away glad that, that was over.

"Thank you Emmett for standing up for us," Bay said with her hands on her stomach.

"Its nothing Bay, I would do anything for my girls." Bay smiled.

**A/N: Ok so its short i know but whatever :)) I hope you liked it and i will try my very best to update another story later tonight :) Please Review guys! I love when you review my stories it makes me feel all special haha**


End file.
